Silent Euphoria
by CraziOtaku200
Summary: Adorning a hooded cloak, blades, and a bag, he set foot out into the fridged air of Johto. Darkness was his shield, his protection as he sprinted about. Silently, stealthily. No regrets. His ever so dull metallic orbs scanning every house and building he passed. A thief of the night. A manor was up ahead, looming over the small town surrounding it. A smile ghosted his lips.


**Disclaimer** **I DONT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Footsteps pounded on the ground as a small figure ran through the dark, empty halls. Gunshots sounded in the background as the figure quickly made a mad dash to a window. Pausing briefly in front of the window, the cloaked figure shifted the small bag it was carrying, taking a quick glance behind it to assure the prosecutors hadn't caught up yet. Glass shattered as a bullet skimmed past the figure. Crimson red hair flew as the bullet grazed the thief's cheek. A loud thud and startled cry caught the thief's attention. On the ground before the figure was a man. After a quick glance at the man's stance, and clothing, the thief smirked. It was the lord of the manor.

"How very nice of you. Coming to see me off are you?" A husky, yet slightly feminine voice rang out. The lord looked up from his place on the ground, clutching his stomach. The bullet met for the thief had instead, hit him.

"You little b-" Before the man could finish, the sound of glass shattering silenced him as a bullet flew through the window once again. The thief staggered as the bullet grazed their arm. Cursing silently at whoever was the shooter, the thief took this as a moment to flee. Stepping onto the ledge of the window, the moonlight shone onto the figure to reveal glowing metallic eyes, crimson red hair, and a cocky smirk. "Better luck next time."

With silent steps, the thief descended from the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Beware of Intruders_**

* * *

In the midst of summer, with the harsh glare of the sun beating them down, the marketplace was still full of people bustling about. Ships were docked not too far off and big, bulky men were carrying heavy loads of merchandise from different places. Stands were set up with colorful tents and decor. Men and women, young and old were all gathered and looking at goods. Some sold candy and sweets for the children while others sold clothing and crops for the families.

In contrast to the bright and happy atmosphere the marketplace had, right next to it was a place where many would call the 'slums'. Underfed children sit in the dark alleys if tall buildings, living in the shadows. The occasional shout of protest as someone was stolen from and the pounding of feet as young ones tried to scrap together what they can for food.

A cloaked figure made its way down the alley leading to the slums. People eyed it as the person passed. Anything different was deemed suspicious and would be ganged up upon in no time as soon as some kids gathered a group to sabotage whatever it is. The figure made its way into a small building. It looked run down and old from the outside, but on the inside, it was quite decent. The building was in reality, a small tavern with a mini bar and couches. The lights gave off a homey feeling as the light hum of the air conditioner adding to the nice atmosphere. Few people were there; some enjoying a few drinks at the bar while some sat and chatted on the couches and coffee tables. The bartender - and owner of the place - looked up as the light chime of the door opening indicated someone was there. Golden eyes sparked as the man grinned. He stood up and cheered.

"And he comes back without a scratch!"

Cheers and groans were heard as some people exchanged money and laughed. The figure slid the hood off their head to reveal crimson red hair. Silver eyes shined in the yellow light of the tavern. "I'm back, but not without a scratch." the redhead said; voice monotone. Everyone stopped and stared at the thief in shock for a moment before the bartender jumped up and ran over with a small first aid kit he kept under the bar.

"So, what happened to you this time?" The man asked, then lead the thief to a free coffee table as people gathered around.

The thief took off the cloak to reveal a long red and black jacket, and dark baggy pants tucked into slightly heeled boots. "A bullets came flying through the window and grazed my shoulder - and my cheek." A gloved hand came up to point at a crudely wrapped bandage covered in blood and then to a rather large gash on a cheek. A few seconds of silence followed before the bartender scratched his head, messing up his already untidy raven hair.

"Well then. At least it wasn't too bad. You just need some bandages and disinfectant." The thief groaned as the man dug through the small box for some bandages and disinfectant. "What are you groaning about Silver?" The man laughed. "It's _just_ disinfectant." he pulled out a wrap of bandages and gauze along with a bottle of disinfectant. The thief, Silver, glared at the man. "You don't know how much disinfectant fucking hurts you bastard." The man and everyone around laughed. "Shut up. Especially you Gold. Just finish tending the wound already. I can't do it myself since it's my good arm that's injured..." Gold calmed his laughing and helped Silver unzip and take off the jacket without making the wound bleed even more than it has. Now in a black T-shirt, Silver's wound was even more visible after the crude bandage wrap fell off. It was red with fresh blood and starting to dry at some parts. Some 'Ugh's and "Man that must hurt's were heard as onlookers took in the sight of the wound.

"The bullet only grazed me, but I still had to escape that damned Lord's manor somehow. So I think I accidentally reopened the wound..." Silver avoided eye contact with Gold and had a nervous smile on. "It's not infected... I think." With a quick glance at Gold's expression, Silver could tell that Gold was not impressed and prepared for a lecture.

"Do you know how much all of us here at the tavern worry about what happens to you whenever you disappear with a note saying 'I'll me back' Silver! Everyone here has a job and we can all pitch in to keep this place running. Everyone here - whether you realize it or not - worries for you whenever you leave like that. At the very least, tell us where you're going! For Arceus sake, you're a-" Gold stopped. Realizing that he was gripping Silver's shoulders, he let go of the redhead when he saw the wound starting to bleed. Sighing, Gold shook his head. "Sorry. I'll wrap your wounds." Grabbing the bottle of disinfectant and a ball of cotton, he carefully wet the cotton ball with disinfectant before lightly grabbing Silver's arm at the elbow and began gently dabbing at the open wound, cleaning it bit by bit.

Silver hissed. The disinfectant stung. Through gritted teeth, Silver cursed at anything and everything he could think of at the moment. Feet tapped impatiently on the floor as an aggravated and pained look was plastered on his face. "Hurry the hell up." Silver stated.

"Alright, alright. I'm done. Now I just need the bandages." Gold hummed, grabbing a roll of bandages and gauze. Opening a rectangular shaped band-aid, Gold carefully stuck it onto Silver's face, making sure the band-aid covered the gash. Grabbing some cotton from before, Gold spread it out so it would be a thin covering. After rubbing some medical cream on it, he then placed the cream covered cotton onto the gash on Silver's shoulder; the cool cream helping the stinging of disinfectant a bit. Quickly, Gold wrapped some gauze around the arm and cotton to keep the cotton on the arm, then pinned the end of the gauze in place.

"You'll need to change the wrapping time to time. Just tell me when you see blood through it." The bartender gave a toothy grin as the men who were watching laughed and gave Silver a few bats on the back. The thief gave a small smile to that. Everyone at the tavern was like a large extended family or just family for some people.

"Yo Silver! Join us for a few drinks or some food!"

Silver looked up to see a few of the guys earlier along with Gold, who had called him over. Standing up, he strode over to the bar with light - almost inaudible - footsteps. No one had questioned this, however, as they thought it was just how Silver rolled. Light on his feet, fast, and silent. The people there would commonly joke that he was an assassin, out at night hunting down criminals and killing them silently. Silver would laugh it off and tell them off, but none of them knew that Silver was a thief. And Silver didn't plan on telling them anytime soon.

'The only way to keep this place up and running is to get money.' Silver grimly thought. 'And to afford all of this, I need to steal. I don't want to lose the only place I can call home, even if the others have a more stable and safe way of making money; it's not enough.' The door's chimes rang through the room as most of the people turned to see who it was. The moment they saw who it was, everyone became stiff. Hands reaching - itching - to grab something that almost everyone in the slums had in their pockets or hiding spots. Weapons.

There, at the doorway, stood a young man in finely sewn clothing and a top hat that obscured most of his face. It was quite obvious that he was a noble, but surprisingly enough, he was accompanied by a lady as well. She was clad in a simple yet stunning blue dress, rich in color. Her shining blue eyes looked around the room as her eyes landed on a certain redhead. She grinned.

"Silver! It's been such a long time~" She sang gleefully, running over and bringing the thief into a hug before anyone could react. Silver blushed slightly the woman squeezed the thief's head to her large breasts. Gold, who's jaw was practically dropped to the ground, along with many others in the room, quickly closed his mouth and bowed to the man.

"Welcome to my tavern. I am Gold, owner, and bartender of the place." Gold stood up straight, slightly on edge. "May I ask why you are here? This place isn't commonly visited by the wealthy."

The two stood for a moment in silence. Tension rose in the air as some of the men at the bar began glancing at each other, worried for their friend.

"Pft..." Then man suddenly let out a small sound. Then began chuckling. Gold, now alarmed, pulled out a small handgun from his pocket, ready to shoot. The lady looked up with a look of shock and a little bit of fear in her eyes. "Gr-"

"Why are you here?" Gold questioned, gun loaded. The man silenced himself and removed his top hat, letting messy brown hair free and forest green eyes gleaming with amusement. A smirk was ever so present on the man's face as he bowed. "Green Oak. No need to be so hostile." Green stood up straight and flung his top hat to the lady, who promptly caught it and bowed herself. "A~nd this pretty lady here is Blue! Remember it well boys." She stood up straight and winked at the men sitting at the bar, making them stare in wonder. "However, do you mind lowering your gun away from Green? It's a bit unnerving." She smiled as Gold looked back at her and lowered his gun, still keeping it out.

"Anyways," Green stated. "You want to know why we're here, right?" the man looked at Gold, who only nodded. The man continued. "We just ended up here when tracking an old friend... or in my fiance's case..." He looked over to Blue who was nagging Silver about messy hair. "...brother."

The room grew quiet as Silver glared at Green like he said the most idiotic thing in the world. "Didn't we make a deal for you not to go out and an-" Silver was cut short as Gold and the others burst out in rage.

"Traitor! You were seriously related to a freaking high-class noble this whole time and you didn't tell us!" A chorus of 'yeah!'s and 'Seriously dude?'s was heard. Silver cut them off.

"I'm not blood-related. Just... some things happened and we're just really close." Silver scratched the back of his head. "It's kinda hard to explain, but no need to yell your hearts out. You're all gonna give me a headache." As he lifted his arm, Blue noticed the bandages and grabbed Silver's arm.

"Tell me where you got this," Blue said, voice a void of emotion. Everyone was startled as the thief tried to come up with an answer. Blue looked into Silver's eyes and her chestnut hair fell down in thick locks as she tilted her head slightly. "Answer me Silver." Said person felt chills run down their spine as they looked over to Gold or anyone for some help. Sadly, everyone gave the thief a shrug and look of pity. Silently saying 'Sorry bro. I can't help you here.'

Sighing, Green made his way over to Blue and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let the boy be. You can ask him when he gets better." He cast Silver a look before walking over to Gold. "This is where Silver stays, right? This place doesn't seem too bad. Mind if we stay the night?" he pulled out a small bag of coins.

"N-no, it's fine. But are you sure? I mean, this place isn't exactly... clean and tidy." Gold looked suspicious for a moment, before reluctantly stating the price for the night. "It's ten copper per person. twenty since there's two of you." Green rose an eyebrow. "Well, that's surprisingly low." He took out a gold coin. "Take it, you guys could use this." Many people gasped as an elderly woman came up and bowed to him.

"Dear boy." The lady started. "We feel blessed to see someone like you here. Almost any other noble would turn their backs on us poor." She gave Green a gentle and motherly smile before walking back and taking a seat in a rolling chair across the room by the window. Gold stared wide-eyed at the gold coin offered to him. Then he grinned, taking the coin and examining it.

"This had better not be a joke, this can last us months!" He said excitedly, glancing back at Green. He bowed deeply before straightening up again and gestured to a flight of stairs behind him. "You can choose any room you like. Sorry, but we don't exactly have locks to this place."

"It's fine." Green started to lead Blue up the stairs before he paused. He turned to glance at Silver. "Oh yeah. Silver, come up with us for a bit, we need to talk privately for a moment." Turning to Gold he asked, "Do you mind?"

The younger man shook his head. "It's fine. Just make sure he comes down before everyone eats the food, I guess." He scratched his head awkwardly, unsure of what to do with a noble in his tavern.

"Thanks. Silver?" The noble turned to look at the thief, signaling for him to leave. Getting up, Silver sighed and followed the two up the stairs.

Just as the group left, however, a young girl ran in and opened the door rather loudly. "News! I have some _BIG_ news to tell ya!" she yelled. Catching her breath for a moment, she continued. "A thief recently struck and guards are hoarding over to this place! Clear this place of anything valuable or have it be taken!" She then ran out, yelling the news around the area, alarming many others who owned shops nearby. Gold sprang into action.

"Everyone, hide! Get in your room's and bring your money and things to the basement storage, you know where it is." No one missed a beat as they set up and rearranged the tables and chairs so it looked like the tavern had just closed. Once people were done, they gathered a few children from outside and brought them into a room to hide. The sound of shuffling feet and furniture was heard for a while before it slowly ceased to a halt. The tavern was silent. Gold went to the bar table and started to wipe a champagne glass, making a tired and sleepy look.

A few minutes went by and Gold began to question if the girl was lying. Kids her age tended to play jokes like these where everyone would go into somewhat of a lock-down. Sighing, Gold put the glass down and was about ready to call out for everyone to come out until the door was rudely kicked open. An overly dressed man stepped in with a rather snobbish gait, looking around and wrinkling his nose at the sight of a bloodstain.

"Welcome to my tavern." Gold threw on a fake smile, knowing who the man was. He was fat and pudgy, practically exploding from his clothing, buttons clinging on for dear life at every breath the man could. His walking stick hit the creaky floorboards obnoxiously as the man made his way to Gold, fully armored knights following.

"This place is such an utter _disgrace_ to taverns." The man stopped in the middle of the room, eyeing Gold like a predator. "I hope you know what happened, or do I have to explain to you fools?" His squeaky voice hurt Gold's ears, but he shook his head.

"No my lord, I don't know what happened, do you mind explaining why you graced us with your presence?" Sarcasm was dripping from Gold's tone, but he kept his smile. The lord cleared his throat.

"Well, I, your lord, have recently been stolen from. And I presume that is was one of you hoolagins that decided to do such a thing. The person had red hair, yes, I'm sure of it!" The chubby man nodded as to agree with himself. 'He is so self-centered that it's starting to tick me off...' Gold thought to himself. 'Wait a minute, red hair? Silver? It can't be! Although he _did_ say something about 'escaping the Lord's manor somehow' - but Silver wouldn't steal! I'll need to ask him later...' Gold's thoughts were abruptly cut off by the Lord's mumbling.

"But. The voice. Ah, yes. The voice. It was a tough mix of a man and a woman. I'd say, it's just a woman. But I could be wrong. So I decided," The man looked at Gold with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll capture anyone with red hair! If it is a woman, I might reconsider ending their poor life! Ha ha ha! Aren't I nice?" The two guards held Gold down as the lord began to look around the place. His eyes landing on the stairs. "Ah, your customers must be asleep. No worries, no worries. I'll be _very_ careful not to wake them up!"

Gold struggled against the two guards, yelling profanities while he was at it. "Mother F-" A guard covered his mouth to silence him. Fighting free, Gold gasped for air. "Stop! This is a violation of the law set by the higher ups!"

The lord stopped, pulling out a shiny, jeweled dagger and pointing it at Gold's throat. "Shut up you twit," The lord spat. "Or I'll cut you right here and there _will_ be no business here ever again." The creaking of stairs caught all of them by surprise. All heads snapped to the direction of the stairs to see Green coming down, fixing his top hat on his head before reaching the bottom and turning to glare at the Lord, standing in a defiance stance.

"If that's how you treat your people it's a wonder how a revolt hadn't broken out yet."

Silence engulfed the tavern once again as the Lord stared wide-eyed at Green. Who stood there, awaiting an explanation from the pudgy man. The guards had let go of Gold and went to stand next to the lord, who removed his dagger.

"I - it's not what you think! You see, he-" "This innocence act of yours isn't going to work." Green cut in sternly. Gold was slightly surprised to see Green be so serious. Then again, they had only greeted each other briefly and barely had a conversation.

"Adding onto that, this is your _third_ incident of misconduct." Green made slow steps to the man, looking down on the lord as his heels clicked on the ground. "You know what that means, right?" Standing in front of the shorter noble, a serious look was plastered on his face before continuing. "Those who cannot control their own people and take care of things like theft properly will be stripped of their status."

The pudgy man took a few steps back, almost bumping into Gold who stepped out of the way, allowing the lord to fall on his bottom. "What gives you the right to strip _me_ of _my_ status? Know your place brat! I know your parents are fed up with you, hell, they even tried to disown you!" Gold glanced at Green for a second before averting his gaze back to the man. 'What is happening here?' Gold thought to himself. 'I don't even understand anymore, too complicated.' He shook his head before listening in on the conversation that was happening before him.

"It's such a disappointment really, if only that slut of a fiance you had weren't alive then your family would've been fairing much better than it is! You of all people should know not to be selfish at times like - ugh!" The man groaned as he fell back onto the floor. Green stood on top of him, digging his heel into the lord's stomach. "Don't you ever call Blue a slut." He dug his heel deeper into the flesh, causing the lord beneath him to groan. "I can and will have you stripped of your status. I have my connections. Even though I myself am not a lord, soon, I'll inherit the status from my parents. Whether they like it or not, I'm the only heir." Green lifted his foot from the man who promptly scrambled away. The as he slammed the door shut as the guards followed their lord out. The sound of galloping horses and a wheel carriage was heard outside before the sounds slowly faded away into the distance.

The soft creaking of stairs alerted everyone that someone was coming. Blue slowly made her way down the stairs as if she was afraid of being there. "Green...?" Green tensed slightly, and Gold realized what the man said before. 'Slut of a fiance' he thought. 'What could that mean? Apart from the fact that the dude didn't like Blue for some reason...' Gold tapped his chin, thinking back. 'Now that I think about it... she didn't mention - ' his thoughts were cut off by Green's sigh. '... what is it with my thoughts being cut off today?' Slightly annoyed, Gold spoke up.

"So, does _anyone_ care to explain what just happened?" Green turned to look at Gold with a slightly tired look. His posture was slightly lacking and overall, Green looked dead.

"I'll tell you in the morning. For now, you don't need to worry about that man for a while." Green made his way up the stairs as Silver came down. The two made a brief exchange of eye contact, a silent conversation, before continuing on. Silver looked between Gold and Blue. "What happened?"

"The lord came in and started to talk about some thief with red hair that stole something from him. I'm guessing it's important cause' he made a big fuss about it." Gold shut his eyes and sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Man," he sighed. "Where did my nights of peace suddenly go?" Gold opened his eyes and continued. "Surprisingly, that lasted a while or something cause it's already dark out." Jabbing his thumb to the window, Gold sneered. "I'm gonna tell everyone to head to bed. I'm tired." Gold disappeared up the stairs with a small wave. "See ya. Turn off the lights when you're done." Moments later, children came running down the stairs and fled, haveing found out that they could go home thanks to Gold who was knocking on the doors and informing everyone on what happened.

Silver looked around awkwardly for a bit before turning to Blue. "So... um, you should go upstairs with Green now, I guess." He took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, rubbing the itchy band-aid on his cheek before continuing. "I'll shut the place down for the night, then go to sleep. We can catch up in the morning, okay?" Silver gave a rare smile. His expression softened for a second before going back to how it was before. Blue nodded and gave the thief a quick hug before going up the stairs. "Alright. Goodnight. And be safe." With a gentle smile, she made her way up the stairs. The small heels of her sandals clicked as she walked, which soon stopped after the soft creak of a door echoing down the halls.

Heaving a large sigh, Silver shifted his weight to one foot, arms crossed as he glanced around the room. Chairs were laid upside-down on the tables and the stools at the bar were sitting on top of the long table, also upside-down. Finding nothing out o place, Silver went to lock the door when he heard the quiet squeak of the stairs. His head snapped back as he turned to look at who it was.

Gold yawned and smirked at Silver. With a small wave of the hand, he added, "If you got scared because of that, how do you sleep at night?" Silver grunted as Gold snickered.

"I was not scared. I was just looking to see who it was." Silver said definitely, standing straight and stretching for a moment before turning again to lock the door. After hearing a loud 'click' and testing the doorknob to see if it was locked, Silver brushed past Gold and escaped up the stairs and to his room. Gold laughed as he realized Silver left him to do the long process of turning off all the lights.

"How very sly of you Silver." Gold called out - but proceeded to go around blowing out candles, turning off various lamps and ceiling lights. A few minutes later, Gold was left with one last thing to do. To turn off the street lamp from inside. Walking to the door, he lifted his hand to switch the last light off-

"Huh?" Gold moved the curtain over the window slightly to see the light already turned off. Past that, he only saw the dark shadows of nearby shops. The streets were empty. "Weird. I thought I saw the light on a minute ago. That or Silver must've turned it off when he locked the door." Shrugging it off, Gold stepped up the creaky stairs, glancing back to the main room, before quickening his pace on the stairs. Gold made sure to take light steps to not wake anyone by accident. When he reached his room, Gold noticed another thing that was off. Very, off.

His door was open.

Light footsteps of a person roaming in the room alerted Gold as he peeked through the small crack the door made. His eyes widened as he saw something - or someone - very, unfamiliar and suspicious looking through his personal belongings. Hand sliding to his hip, where his gun usually hung on his belt. He almost gasped in a realization that the gun wasn't there. Had he lost it? No, that's not possible. He always has his gun there. Unless...

"Gold?" a soft whisper was heard next to him and a light tap on the shoulder made Gold look over to the person. It was Silver. "What's going on?"

Gold lifted a finger to his lips and motioned to the door. Silver peeked through and looked back at Gold. That's when the ladder realized something. Why hadn't he heard Silver come out of his room? The doors to the rooms were old and in need of repair so they creak quite obnoxiously.

"Wait, how did you get here without me noticing?" Gold questioned, eyeing the boy. Silver shrugged, "I guess you were too focused on this." if Gold knew better, he would have noticed the slight nervousness in his voice. But the bartender ignored the tugging feeling in the back of his head. Looking back to the supposed intruder, he grimaced as they carelessly dropped his personal belongings. Probably deeming them as 'useless'.

"Anyways, what are we gonna do about this?"

"It's obvious. We overpower the idiot." Gold got up and pushed the door open, sprinting over to the person that realized a moment too late that someone was coming. Gold tackled them down as Silver ran over and pulled off the hood.

The intruder was revealed to be a rather plump lady with red hair. Almost like Silvers. Gold's grip slightly loosened in surprise. That was all she needed to wiggle free of Gold's grip. Silver reacted by whirling around and kicking the woman square in the stomach, sending her back to the floor.

"Who are you?" Silver barked, glaring at the woman. She looked up at Silver and after a moment, her face was filled with - delight? Gold came over and looked equally as confused as Silver. "The hell lady? You into younger boys or something?" Gold remarked, making Silver give him a disturbed face.

"My, my! If it isn't the little lady! Is this where you've disappeared to?" the woman got up despite the pain and went to grab Silver's face. In turn, the boy ducked and sidestepped, letting the lady stumble around for a moment. "I think you may be mistaking me for someone else." Silver answered. Gold snickered nd Silver glared. "What?"

"'Little Lady'... pfft... " Gold turned away to suppress a laugh when Silver hit him on the head with a fist. "Stop laughing you idiot." Turning back to where the lady was, Silver opened his mouth to say something when he heard a light tap behind him. Glancing behind him, he was met with an open window with the curtains slowly flowing in the night breeze.

The sound of Gold's groan snapped Silver back to reality as he ducked. The lady had thrown a dart at him. From his peripherals, Silver could see Gold lying on the ground with a dart in his neck. Silver grunted as he blocked an incoming strike.

"Damn..." Silver cursed as he recovered from a blow to the head. All he could hear was the throbbing pain in his head; beating like a drum. Loud, painful, and distracting. With a hand clutching his head, Silver stood up somewhat unsteadily as the world spun and went black for a moment. He looked around for the lady but found the room empty apart from himself and Gold, who was still lying on the ground. Plucking the dart from his neck, Silver checked Gold's pulse and sighed in relief. Tossing the dart aside, Silver stood up and another wave of dizziness hit him as he struggled to see clearly. A wave of pain spiked at his shoulder, where he had been grazed prior to coming back to the tavern. Silver mentally cursed at the blood seeping through the bandages and felt faint realizing his shirt damp with blood.

Slowly, black began to fill Silver's vision and his sense of balance wavered. Dropping to one knee, a loud hiss escaped his lips through gritted teeth as the throbbing sensation returned. Breath hitching, lungs contracting, Silver attempted to steady his breathing. His vision was becoming increasingly blurry and the only thing he could hear was the throbbing of his head. Faintly, Silver heard the door creak open and his name being called. He just barely turned his head to see the blurry image of a girl in a blue dress running up to him. Everything sounded like he was underwater and finally, Silver let his eyes close and let his body go limp.

The darkness served as a temporary heaven for Silver as he felt the world around him vanish and his body relax. Ensuring a serene, and empty sleep.

* * *

 **Helloooooo people! XD** **I deleted my other story cause I thought it was gonna get _very_ cliche and just... cringy. **

**A small warning for all of you all. I update at my own pace cause surprisingly have a life. Oh? You want to know what the ships are, you say? Well, ship whatever for now cause, well. Why not? :P**

 **EDITED**


End file.
